


inFAMOUS: Fledgling Hearts

by Leloqier



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, InFamous AU, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloqier/pseuds/Leloqier
Summary: A life on the run is never easy, especially not when you're Neil. Born with an active conduit gene allowing him to do the unspeakable, he's wanted by a variety of different characters. When the foxes find him, things are just beginning to go down-hill, but it gets worse. The DUP have invaded South Carolina now, and nothing will stop them from eradicating all conduits, with none other than Riko Moriyama as their head spokesperson. In order to protect everyone, they must destroy the DUP before they get destroyed themselves. Oh, and also Neil is still being hunted by his father's men, so y'know, that's fun.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	inFAMOUS: Fledgling Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! If you have no idea what Infamous is, fear not! You don't need any knowledge of the games to enjoy this fic. I will be building this world in writing form so that everyone can read and enjoy. Thanks for your support!! I hope you enjoy :)

Neon trailed after Neil as he dashed across the streets of South Carolina, lungs barely heaving as his power allowed him to travel at the speed of light without lifting a finger.

Gunshots filtered through the air as a group of his father’s men chased him down to no avail. Neil’s feet hit the side of a building, trails of light blinding him in the darkness of the night as he sprinted up and onto the roof. Sirens blared and bullets screamed so loud it drowned out the panicked thoughts heaving throughout Neil’s brain. His hideout was in sight, but with so many people chasing him, and the striking purple of his power following behind him like a second skin, he’d be found in no time.

It was time to leave the state- country, even- Neil knew, but as of yesterday the newest nuisance in Neil’s life stationed itself all throughout South Carolina and seemed insistent on catching Neil’s kind- those who possessed the conduit gene, that is. They called themselves the DUP, Department of Unified Protection, and as far as Neil was concerned, existed solely to make his life further hell.

If his mother was still alive, Neil wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with.

A bullet shot past Neil’s ear, cutting right through a few strands of his dark hair and, Neil bit his tongue on an aborted scream, twisting around mid-super jump to fire blinding blasts of neon beams at his assailants, effectively ending their pursuit save a few. Neil had no time to update his body count, and instead changed course for the next highest rooftop, photon jumping to it’s wall and zooming up in a blast of neon light.

He came to a rest behind an air conditioning unit with a huff, heart racing thousands of miles per hour and hands still thrumming with energy. He peeked out from behind his hiding place and turned his attention to the billboard sanctioned hundreds of feet from him now and sighed. That was where he set up camp, and he was lucky it hadn’t been found yet, but he would give anything to be there with his duffel bag right now.

A fiery blast landed next to him on the rooftop, and Neil took off in a blink of an eye, neon already fading away where he once stood. Once he was at a safer distance, he let his abilities take over, eyes laser focusing in on each and every weakness on the man’s body. He shot for the head, and in one quick burst of light, the man dropped dead. Neil huffed, sirens still wailing, but gunfire long ceased. Nathan always sent at least one other conduit after him, and it was never any less terrifying.

Some indeterminable time later, Neil woke to the sun’s blinding light and he had a moment of panic before he remembered himself. Hunched under a bar on a telephone tower, miles away from his hideout, Neil stretched awake and recounted the events of last night with a numb feeling wedged deep within his chest.

Oh, God.

They found him.

But that’s okay, they didn’t find where he was staying. With all this DUP shit, Neil couldn’t squat in a house anymore, so his hideout was especially inconspicuous. Nerves still prickled at his chest though, and as he jumped from the top of the tower and to the ground, using blasts of neon gas to hover at the last second, he attempted to loosen the tension in his shoulders by rolling them out. It worked, if only a little.

Neil entered his billboard hideout, which was many stomach dropping feet in the air, with an enormous sigh of relief. There all his stuff sat, untouched and gleaming in the sunlight. His neon map of the city shone on as well, lighting up the interior of his makeshift room. He didn’t have much, so it was very much still the gap between two billboards it was when he first found it, but there was a bed made out of several blankets soon to be left behind and his duffel bag that acted as a pillow.

Neil fell onto it with a sigh, body shaking from the shock that finally caught up to him. If he continued on like this, he was fucked. But, where else was he supposed to go? Sitting up, Neil decided to choose action instead of dread, practically ripping open his duffel in an attempt to muffle his thoughts. As he began to dig through his belongings, he realized with a sickening lurch that his meticulous system meant to assure him his things stayed untouched was most definitely fucked with. He tore through the bag faster then until he reached his binder. A sticky note was plastered on the cover with a crude drawing of a rabbit and the words, “Look behind you.”

Neil froze, not daring to do as it said, and instead shoved the bent and broken thing under his hoodie and raced to the top of the billboard, photon jumping to the nearest building, an arrhythmic beat jack rabbiting in his throat. Turning the corner and preparing to light speed far far away, he was suddenly met with a smoke screen clouding his vision and his lungs, a fiery bolt hitting him square in the chest and making him go spiraling to the ground with a choked scream. His body lay weak and crumbled on the ground, still coughing even after the smoke cleared.

“Where do you think you’re going, little rabbit?” A too cheerful voice chimed from above him. A weak gasp was all Neil was able to get out, terrified that this would be his last moment alive- his father finally getting what he wanted. Despite his fear, Neil managed to focus all the energy in his body to his fingertips, a phosphor beam beginning to form- a beam powerful enough to destroy buildings.

A foot came crashing down onto his outstretched hand, though, and Neil reacted with a sudden cry of pain, finally looking up to see who he was dealing with. A short but built blonde nobody loomed over him- his grin so big and wide Neil was surprised he wasn’t catching flies. “Fuck you.” He gritted out, the searing pain in his hand and lungs becoming too much.

The boy above him grabbed Neil under his armpits and hauled him to his feet, barely even grunting under his weight. Not only was Neil super light, but all conduits were blessed with super strength anyway. Squirming in his hold, Neil struggled, and this seemed to change something in his captor, the blonde bitch releasing him with a shrill laugh. Whirling around, Neil shot a blast at his foot, effectively catching him off guard and making him stumble long enough for Neil to zip away, adjusting his binder under his hoodie. As he made his retreat, he heard a curse- sounding different from his first attacker. The thought that there might be more of them sent Neil’s heart into overdrive, and he pushed himself to run faster.

Somewhere in the midst of his escape, he had dropped the binder, and in his panic at the back of a dark alleyway, Neil crumbled to his knees, shaking harder than ever. What if someone found it? There was so much shit in there that Neil needed… what if one of his father’s men found it- there’s at least two still after him. Just as Neil began to shove his overwhelming anxiety further into his chest and go look for it, footsteps rounded the corner, and Neil shrunk into himself- overcome with fear and a sense of helplessness.

They found him again.

He could practically feel Mary rolling in her sandy grave.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“Looking for something, Little Mouse?” There he stood again, his somehow looming form for five foot even, blocking the entrance to the alleyway. Neil knew he could just race up the side of the building, but he needed that binder. Said binder was currently being waved mockingly in front of his face like bait, and Neil’s face paled. “I know your dirty little secret.” He taunted.

The snarky comment did nothing except confuse the fuck out of Neil, though. “What?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me.”

“I don’t even know who you are.”

Another form came to a skidding halt next to the grinning menace. “Jesus fuck, Andrew. What in God’s name do you think you’re doing?” A considerably older man’s eyes tracked down the alleyway until they fell on Neil, face crumbling in annoyance. “What the shit.” It wasn’t a question, kind of like this wasn’t the first time the man was dealing with a situation like this.

“Will someone please tell me what the fuck is happening right now?” Neil stood out of his prone position, arms raised for a fight. “And give me my binder back.”

A laugh sounded as Andrew threw it towards him, Neil scurrying to pick it up off the ground and skim through its contents desperately. Only satisfied once he found everything in place, Neil lifted his gaze in a glare- cutting through an unaffected audience.

The older man turned towards Andrew with a stern but curious scowl. “Him?” Andrew only nodded in response and Neil’s nerves were set alight as he bristled.

“Hello?”

“Want to join our alliance, rabbit?”

Neil clutched his binder to his chest and took a step back, “No.”

“Oh… too bad you don’t have choice then, huh?” Andrew smirked, and the man beside him groaned.

“Listen, kid. We need your help. These damn DUPs are going to make everyone’s lives hell if we don’t stop them. Andrew wouldn’t have picked you without a reason.”

“And that reason is?” Neil’s eyes narrowed in disbelief, cutting sharply to the side to look for multiple exits in case he was surrounded. He noticed the man casting a glance at Andrew- the same question on his mind. This “alliance” didn’t seem very organized if this was who they were taking their orders from.

“I’ve been watching you for a while y’know,” Neil bristled at this- how could he have been so careless? “I need your powers.”

“You what?” This pretentious asshole-

“Well, more like I need them.”

No. No it couldn’t be.

“Oh, Kevin. Nice of you to finally join us.” Andrew stepped aside to let Kevin step closer, an easy grin swallowing his features, the light of the sun shining on his back casting ghastly shadows on his face.

Kevin didn’t humor him with a response, instead turning towards Neil, who was now ever so slowly backing up against the wall like a scared animal. “No. I won’t join you. Especially not with him.” Neil spat and Kevin scoffed.

“You’re powerful. Your technique could use some work, but you have potential. If you join us we could eradicate the DUP and everything they stand for once and for all. It’s not a matter of yes or no, it’s a matter of are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?”

“Kevin…” The older guy warned, but Neil was already running.

Blazing across rooftops came to Neil like second nature, he had the fastest power out there- fast enough to outrun a train- and yet, somehow, Andrew still caught up. It was strange though, he didn’t remember him having concrete powers.

The blast of rock hit Neil in the stomach hard enough to snap him out of his photon jump, his limp body curdling towards the ground, air escaping him. He landed in a wave of dust and rubble and groaned, “Fffuckk..” Andrew stood above him, a stern and unhappy look on his face- a weird contrast from his earlier manic glee.

“How did you catch up to me?” Neil managed to grunt out.

“I didn’t. I was waiting for you.” Andrew removed a marker from the back of his jeans and scribbled a series of coordinates onto Neil’s limp hand with little flourish. “Meet us here if you know what’s best for you.”

As he was retreating, Neil noticed that the armbands Andrew was wearing moments before were replaced with long sleeves. He didn’t have time to process that before he felt the fall catching up to him, and Neil barely managed to crawl behind a dumpster before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the lovely mutual menace society for cheering me on! You will defo see more of them in the future.  
> Here are their tumblrs!  
> @allisonjamaica @seaaweed-brain  
> @mayleaemerald @ravens-play-exy-too  
> @havent-the-faintest @luci-cunt  
> @major-general-blue @myanchorandyourcompass  
> @thisisapipedream and my own: @funkyspacechicken !!


End file.
